backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Step Up
"Step Up" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 of Backstage. Synopsis Julie must face the consequences of cheating, although things don't go as expected. Miles is nervous to define his relationship with Alya. Vanessa questions whether or not she will be able to dance again. Plot Julie is in Principal Durani's office with Durani and her father to confess about her paying a student to do her PSATs in order to attend a Julliard audition. Julie is excused out of the office and waits outside for her father with Denzel who tells her that she has superhero courage. Julie's father comes out and tells her that she can stay in Keaton if she gets a scholarship into Julliard. Vanessa arrives at school with her cast taken off but she's still cautious about her ankle breaking again. Miles is back from the hospital. Miles and Alya exchange gifts they bought for each other, he gives Alya a toy frog which she names Frog. In her confessional, she admits that Miles is her best friend. Alya gives Miles her aunt's spaghetti to give him a break from hospital food. In his confessional, he admits that he couldn't have got through the week without her. Alya leaves for Denzel's music video practice and Jax tells Miles to ask Alya to be his girlfriend. Julie dances for Maria and Julie tells her that everyone is happy that she is a dance teacher at Keaton. Maria and Julie are called to Principal Durani's office. Vanessa enters the room as they leave and looks at the stage where she broke her ankle, she starts to dance but stops when she remembers about that performance night. Miles enters the music room to find Alya singing and laughing with Austin, making him jealous. Alya introduces Miles to Austin but Miles introduces himself as Alya's boyfriend. Alya looks confused as they haven't really talked about their relationship yet. Miles leaves when Alya tells him that she has to skip lunch with him to practice more on the rehearsal. Meanwhile in Principal Durani's office, Durani asks Maria if she told Julie a story about students selling their essays. Julie tries to defend Maria but fails and gets Maria fired from Keaton. The Primas and other dance students get angry at Julie for this. At lunch, Miles takes his anger out on his guitar as he plays. Miles talks to Jax about Austin who tells him that Austin is a player. Jax asks if Miles is worried that Austin might steal Alya from him, Miles replies that he trusts Alya. Jaxon then tells him to confront Austin in backing off Alya. Vanessa starts using her crutches again and Sasha convinces her that she doesn't have to worry about her injury. Miles confronts Austin to back off Alya. Austin agrees but says that he can't make the same promise for Alya. Austin then reveals that he knows about Miles' kidney and says that Alya told him. Alya walks into the room and Austin leaves. Miles asked Alya why he told Austin about his kidney, Alya reveals that she talks about him a lot. Alya addresses herself as his girlfriend, leaving him in surprise. She assures him he has nothing to be jealous because she has been thinking about being his girlfriend since she came back, Miles tells her that he has been thinking about her all the time as well. Miles and Alya kiss and are officially dating. Vanessa dances a routine on the stage and gets over her fears of injuring her ankle again. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Matthew Isen as Jax *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Kyal Legend as Julie Recurring *Michael Kaplan as Austin *Pippa Leslie as Ms. Maria *Arnold Pinnock as Gary *Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani Absent * Jane Moffat as Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Romy Weltman as Kit * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett (mentioned) Songs *"Spark" *"Surfacing" Trivia * Miles and Alya are officially dating * Miles and Alya kiss * Stock footage from Restart, Once in a Lifetime, Da Capo, Friend or Foe and Verite is used. * Scarlett is mentioned in this episode. Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1